Conseslus Kipruto
Conseslus Kipruto (born 8 December 1994) is a Kenyan middle distance runner who competes in the steeplechase. He won the 2011 World Youth and 2012 World Junior titles in the steeplechase and ranks second on the all-time junior lists with 8:01.16. His personal best of 8:00.12 minutes for the 3000 m steeplechase was set at the Birmingham Diamond League event in 2016. Contents 1 Career 2 Major competition record 3 Personal bests 4 References 5 External links Career Kipruto quickly rose through the younger categories of the sport, beginning from 2010. He won the Kenyan youth trials in the 2000 metres steeplechase with a world-leading mark of 5:29.3 minutes.1 At the 2011 World Youth Championships in Athletics he and teammate Gilbert Kiplangat Kirui ran away from the pack from the very start. Kipruto edged out his compatriot with a time of 5:28.65 minutes to take the gold medal and move up to seventh on the all-time youth rankings.2 He debuted in the 3000 metres steeplechase in Europe later that year, running 8:27.30 minutes to win at the Stadionfest Königs Wusterhausen.3 Kipruto preparing to race in 2012 At the start of 2012 he entered two high profile cross country races, winning the Lotto Cross Cup de Hannut and placing second at the Cross de San Sebastián.4 He moved up to the 3000 m distance in the steeplechase and placed second at the Kawasaki Super Meet in Japan before running 8:08.92 minutes for fifth in his IAAF Diamond League debut in Doha.3 He beat Kirui to the Kenyan junior title5 and his teammate helped pace him at the 2012 World Junior Championships in Athletics, where Kipruto won Kenya's 13th straight title in the event and ranked fourth on the all-time junior lists with a run of 8:06.10 minutes (also a championship record).67 He had his first big senior win soon after, beating Paul Kipsiele Koech at the Herculis 2012 Diamond League meet in a personal best of 8:03.49 minutes.8 He ranked sixth in the world that year.9 He also was runner-up at the Memorial van Damme and had a 3000 metres flat best of 7:44.09 minutes at the Rieti Meeting.3 Kipruto made his first Kenyan cross country team in 2013. After a win at the Cross Internacional Juan Muguerza and third at the Cross Internacional de Itálica in Spain,1011 he only just made the junior team at the Kenyan trials, placing sixth.12 He performed one place better at the 2013 IAAF World Cross Country Championships, helping Kenya to the junior team silver medal.13 Heading into the track season, he opened with a meet record of 8:01.16 minutes at the Shanghai Golden Grand Prix, winning the first leg of the 2013 IAAF Diamond League steeplechase.14 This ranked him second on the all-time junior lists behind Stephen Cherono. Major competition record Year Competition Venue Position Event Notes 2011 World Youth Championships Lille, France 1st 2000 metres steeplechase 5:28.65 2012 World Junior Championships Barcelona, Spain 1st 3000 metres steeplechase 8:06.10 2013 World Cross Country Championships Bydgoszcz, Poland 5th Junior race 21:40 World Championships Moscow, Russia 2nd 3000 metres steeplechase 8:06.37 2015 World Championships Beijing, China 2nd 3000 metres steeplechase 8:12.38 2016 Olympic Games Rio de Janeiro, Brazil 1st 3000 m steeplechase 8:03.28 OR Personal bests 3000 metres – 7:44.09 min (2012) 2000 metres steeplechase – 5:28.65 min (2011) 3000 metres steeplechase – 8:00.12 min (2016) References 1.Jump up ^ Mutuota, Mutwiri (2011-06-08). Chepkoech hoping to follow in sister Cherono's footsteps while Kiptum dazzles with 1:45.8 run – Kenyan World Youth Champs trials. IAAF. Retrieved on 2013-05-24. 2.Jump up ^ Ramsak, Bob (2011-07-08). Boys' 2000m Steeplechase Final – Kipruto and Kirui take 1–2 for Kenya. IAAF. Retrieved on 2013-05-24. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c Conseslus Kipruto. Tilastopaja. Retrieved on 2013-05-24. 4.Jump up ^ Hannut and Elgoibar the penultimate European Athletics Cross Country Permit Races. European Athletics (2012-01-23). Retrieved on 2013-05-24. 5.Jump up ^ Mutuota, Mutwiri (2012-06-09). Champs to lead Kenyan World Juniors charge. Capital FM. Retrieved on 2013-05-24. 6.Jump up ^ Minshull, Phil (2012-07-15). Kenya's Kipruto and Kipyegon urge and inspire each other onto success. IAAF. Retrieved on 2013-05-24. 7.Jump up ^ Valiente, Emeterio (2012-07-15). Barcelona 2012 – Event Report – Men's 3000m Steeplechase Final. IAAF. Retrieved on 2013-05-24. 8.Jump up ^ Kenyans, Nigerian queen excel in Monaco Diamond League athletics meet. PanaPress (2012-07-21). Retrieved on 2013-05-24. 9.Jump up ^ 2012 Men's Steeplechase Top Lists. IAAF. Retrieved on 2013-05-24. 10.Jump up ^ Valiente, Emeterio (2013-01-20). Birech outsprints Bett, Cherono cruises to victory at Italica meeting. IAAF. Retrieved on 2013-05-24. 11.Jump up ^ Gonzàlvez-Amat, Xavier (2013-01-13). Kipruto y Burka ganan en Elgoibar (Spanish). Mundo Deportivo. Retrieved on 2013-05-24. 12.Jump up ^ Mutuota, Mutwiri (2013-02-16). Rono and Muriuki win Kenyan World Cross Trials in Nairobi. IAAF. Retrieved on 2013-05-24. 13.Jump up ^ 2013 World Cross Country Championships – Men's Junior Team. IAAF. Retrieved on 2013-05-24. 14.Jump up ^ Johnson, Len (2013-05-18). World leads in nine events, four meeting records in Shanghai – IAAF Diamond League. IAAF. Retrieved on 2013-05-24. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Conseslus Kipruto. Conseslus Kipruto profile at IAAF Category:Living people Category:1994 births Category:Kenyan male steeplechase runners Category:Kenyan male middle-distance runners Category:Kenyan male long-distance runners Category:World Championships in Athletics athletes for Kenya Category:World Championships in Athletics medalists Category:Athletes (track and field) at the 2016 Summer Olympics Category:Olympic athletes of Kenya